In manufacturing microvalves, the provision of the individual components with an appropriately tight tolerance range, from which the microvalve is formed already constitutes a challenge. Individual manufacturing technologies have been developed therefor.
A further challenge is to establish a production process suitable for industry for assembling these components and for the exact positioning thereof with respect to each other in a series production. A high process reliability is to be ensured, and as few manual steps as possible should be necessary.
Though several concepts for the structure of microvalves are already known, the realization of industrial manufacturing methods of such microvalves is so far problematic.